Darkened Tides
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: FullSumarayInside Being a vampire and merman in one is tough for a teenage boy like Naruto. He has a very complicated life living in the sea and then feeding on humans then by becoming one himself.
1. Chapter 1

Hey its me again gonna try to work on 3 stories at once LOL! I have so many ideas right now I just need to get them started.

* * *

><p>Darkend Tide<p>

Summary: Being a vampire and merman in one is tough for a teenage boy like Naruto. He has a very complicated life living in the sea and then feeding on humans by becoming one himself. He had chosen Sasuke as his next victim, but love decided to intervene. Now he must not only risk his life but also his way of living for the young boy.

"Talking/Conversation"

'Thoughts'

'_Telepathy_'

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Vampiric Merman<p>

_Sometime in the past:_

*SNAP*

'_Someone help me!_' A young blond merman boy screamed to the other fish trying to escape a shark which was chasing him. He had wandered away from his father and now he was in serious trouble.

'_You can't get away from me you little boy...you're going to be my next lunch!_' The shark laughed maniacally. The boy dived deeper and swam into a chasm and into a small cave small enough for only him to fit into. He swam until he came to a dead end and hid in a crack in the cave walls.

'_Little merboy...come out, come out where ever you are!_' The shark called out swimming past the cave entrance. Feeling helpless the young boy swam deeper into the crack until he entered a shute and it led him into a large air pocket.

"Oh wow! Where am I?" He asked swimming in a circle, the walls sparkled like the pearls in the oysters he finds. The boy swam to a small edge tilting his head in curosity at a cave entrance.

"_**I am not a scaredy cat! Watch I'll go down and get you your green yo-yo Kiba!**_" A boys voice shouted, the blond boy ducked under the water and swam a bit a way watching as a black haired boy walked in. The blond boy poked his head out and watched in curosity as the other boy who looked to be his age search for something.

"What are you looking for?" The blond boy asked out loud startling the other boy.

"Oh...um...yea a green yo-yo...Have you seen one?" The dark haired boy asked.

"I don't know what a yo-yo is...I'm not a land creature." The blond said pushing off the wall and let his tail come out.

"Oh...wow so your a mermaid?" The dark haird boy asked.

"NO! I'm a merman and vampire in one! Weird huh? My mother is a vampire and my father is a merman." He explained smiling.

"Yea that is weird, but it's cool! I'm Sasuki by the way." The dark haired boy holding his hand out.

"Naruto...It's a pleasure to meet you!" Naruto said shaking Sasuke's hand.

"So...do you want to help me find this yo-yo? It's round, green and has a string in the middle of the circle." Sasuke explained laying on his stomach.

"Sure! I'll check the bottom of the cave!" Naruto smiled and dove under the water and swam along the cave floor where he found a green yo-yo among sunken pirate treasure. He grabbed the yo-yo along with a gold necklace with a black gem connected to it before swimming back to the surface and over to Sasuke.

"Is this the yo-yo?" Naruto asked handing the round device to Sasuke.

"Yea! Thanks Naruto...You're a great help!" Sasuke smiled happily.

"I'm glad to be...Here this is for you so you can remember me." Naruto smiled holding out the necklace. Sasukes eyes light up and gently take the necklace from Naruto.

'_Naruto!_' The boy jumped and spun around to see an older look like man.

"I...I have to go...Hopefully I see you again." Naruto said and swam away towards the man who was giving him a hard look.

'_Gomen* Otou-San*._' Naruto telepathecally said to his father, his father only dove to beneath the water with out so much giving his son a look or a word of anger. Naruto waved to Sasuke before diving back under.

'_Do you have ANY idea how scared you had me? And besides seeing your mother, how many times have I told you NOT TO GO TO THE SURFACE?_' Naruto's father yelled at him as the swam back through the chute and to the small caze he was suprised to see that his father was able to fit in. Naruto only kept his mouth shut.

'I hope that one day I can see Sasuke again.' Naruto thought privately as he and his father returned him

Fast forward into the present:

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes starring at the ceiling of the cave he had been visiting since he was child and now it was his sleeping space after feeding. Only a couple years ago when he turned thirteen his mother taught him how to get legs and feed like a vampire. Since then he hasn't been able to feed like a normal merman.<p>

"Naruto honey you need to get back to your father he's probably worried." A woman in a black dress said sitting at the ledge letting her feet slip into the water. The woman had violet eyes with red specs in them.

"Kaa-san...he's in a prissy mood again...I'm just going to lie here." Naruto said flapping his tail up and down in the water.

"Why's that honey?" She asked leaning back on her hands.

"He misses you...he wishes he could be a human or a vampire like you...so he can be with you." Naruto explained locking his hands behind his head.

"I can understand that. He has to stay in the underwater kingdom waiting for his son to come home from being a human in the night and can only see his wife every full moon. It's sad that he can only be a human for one night. It must be hard on Minato." Kushina explained opening her eyes to reveal sadness.

"Yea, I wish I could do something to help him so we could all be one big huge family...But thats probably never going to happen." Naruto said before sitting up and starred at his orangish red fin. "But you're right, I need to get home." He said again and slipped into the water.

"Remember honey tonight is the first night you get to hunting solo, consider this as a test... If you panic you know where I lurk." Kushina explained before vanishing in a black spoke.

"I'm never going to figure out how she does that." Naruto sighed and dove under the water swimming back towards the under water kingdom hidden behind a wall of seaweed. The kingdom was built out of rocks inside a dead volcano. His father was waiting for him at the entrance gates to the cave.

'_How was your visit with Kushina?_' Minato asked greeting his son with a hug.

'_It was...interesting...I chased a squirrel thinking it was a human...I've actually been doing that a lot lately. I've been selecting animals as victims than I do humans._' Naruto explained wriggling akwardly out of the hug, Minato only chuckled at this.

'_Maybe its because you long to be like them...like how I've always caught you watching them since you were a kid. Ever since you talked to that human boy._' Minato explained the both of them swimming to their small home in the kingdom.

'_You mean Sasuke...Yea, he's never came back to that cave since that day...So he probably only thought it a dream even though I gave him something to remember me by. By the way mom misses you to._' Naruto let him know swimming over to their under water *food storage and pulled out a bowl of fried seaweed*. Everything was quiet again, like it usually was, Naruto because he didn't know what to say to his father and Minato because he knew he couldn't stop his only son from going to the surface. Like every day under the sea Naruto stayed on guard duty with his best friend Hinata who was the princess.

'_Is your father still sulking over the fact he won't be seeing Kushina for another month?_' Hinata asked swimming above the seaweed wall on her back.

'_Yea and because I'm never home except for an hour every morning and 30 minutes at before having to go to the surface._' Naruto explained his eyes sadening like his mothers.

'_Be patient with him, he'll come around. Maybe one day my father will finally decide to stop having a sword fish shoved up his ass and have Kushina come down here and live as a mermaid and you a full merman!_' Hinata said excitedly spinning in a circle.

'_I want to be a human Hinata...there is someone I want to be with...Someone I need to find._' Naruto suddenly said pausing in his swimming.

'_Then go for it! Spend your days on the surface and stay her at night with your father!_' Hinata suggested swimming till she was right in front of Naruto. The blond stayed there and thought about it.

'_If I do that Hinata then I can't come back, but...you're right...I need to go! Tell everyone I was chased by a shark and I just didn't come back._' Naruto explained beginning to swim away, Hinata only stayed there with a smile on her face.

'Good luck Naruto-Kun...I believe in you.' She thought watching her friend swim away. Naruto swam till he was in that small cave climbing onto shore and waited for his fin to dry out, waiting for his legs to appear before slipping on the pair of black boxers with baggy blue jeans and a black muscle shirt walking out of the cave onto the beach, for once in the sunlight. He was curious at watching all the teenage kids running around in the sun.

'Better go find one of those so call pay phones and call Kaa-San.' He thought heading to a set of stairs which lead up to the road. Many times he almost got ran into by bycilists or mo-ped drivers before he found a pay phone. With his magical merman powers he was able to trick the payphone into thinking he had paid for the phone call and dialed Kushina's number.

"Good afternoon this Psychic Reader Madam Uzu!" His mothers voice rang out loudly into the phone.

"Hi Kaa-San!" Naruto said waiting for the screaming to come.

"**Naruto? How in the hell are you on a phone? OH MY GAWD your father is going to fucking kill me! I'm guessing you're still at the beach! You wait there I'm sending Mikoto my assistant to come get you! Don't you DARE move from that spot you're at!**" His mother yelled into the phone before it went dead, yep he was right she was pissed and like he was told he waited on a bench not that far from the pay phone and watched the many people go buy.

"Like oh mi gawd you are such the cutey!" A girl with long blond hair said coming over and sat next to him.

"Oh...Hi there and um...thanks?" Naruto said compltly unaware on how to respond. This was his first official meeting with another human.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino...what's your name?" The girl named Ino asked scooting closer to him. Naruto was becoming nervous now.

"Um...uhh...Uzumaki Naruto." He answered deciding it best to just use his mothers last name.

"_**Oh Mi Gawd your related to Madam Uzu aka Kushina Uzumaki the most famous Psychic in all of Sapporo!**_" The Ino girl screeched and Naruto forced himself not mouth the word owe.

"Yea...I am..." Naruto said as the girl kept starring at him basking her eyelashes at him.

"Well then how about I show you around the town." Ino said scooting even closer to Naruto.

"Um uh no thanks I promised my mother I wouldn't move from this spot." Naruto stammered his face heating up.

"Oh come on do you always do what your mommy tells you?" Ino asked seductively beginning to climb onto Naruto's lap.

"N-no but sh-she is scary when angered." Naruto gulped stuttering a bit.

"Aren't all parents, come on you need to live a little." Ino smirked leaning in to kiss Naruto.

"I'm...I'mintoguys!" Naruto nearly shouted everything going quiet and still for a second.

"Oh...I'm sorry! I had no idea! Well thats a bummer, how come all the cute guys are gay? Even my ex-crush Sasuke is gay!" Ino wailed as a black limo pulled up and Naruto was yanked in by a black haired woman.

TBC

* * *

><p>Muahahahahah again I am a master of cliff hangers heeheeheehee! LOL xD! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking/Conversation"

'Thoughts'

'_Telepathy_'

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Owning Up To Feelings<p>

Naruto sat across from the woman who had pulled him in waiting for her to pull out some sort of weapon and kill him with it. He gripped the sides of his pants feeling sweat beat down the side of his face. The woman just sat there not saying a word starring at her painted black fingernails. Naruto felt as if he was in trouble with a mob leader. When the woman was done examining her nails she looked up and gave Naruto a smirk.

"So your Kushina's son the merboy. You do look like Minato." The lady said crossing her legs and arms.

"...Um...uh...uh..." Naruto was really stunned havivng no idea on how to respond to the lady's statment.

"Yes I know your whole family's secret...Your mom and I are very good friends. So of course I would know. I'm Mikoto by the way." The woman introduced herself.

"Um...Okay...I'm Naruto." He said peering out the window watching all the people in bathing suits or some sort of summer atire.

"Is school out?" He asked letting his head clunk against the glass.

"Today is the last day of summer before school starts tomorrow. Not like it matters, the beach is open until the temperature stats to drop in November.

"I see...if my mother angry with me?" He asks then turned to Mikot when she sighed and sat next to him.

"She doesn't understand what you're trying to do. And she fears that your father might think you're unhappy with him. She has already telepathecially began contacting your father. She has some of the other vampires empting out the inside pool for you to live in at night. Naruto this is very dangerous! Not only are you a vampire who feeds at night but you're a merman and you can't be out of the water for a whole day. We are just trying to understand what you're trying to do sweet heart." Mikoto explained giving Naruto a worried and caring look.

"I understand all this, I know feeding will be difficult. But I was planning to feed sometime durring the late day and be a merman durring the night." Naruto explained drawing his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

"Why can't you be a merman durring the day?" Mikoto nearly shouted.

"Because the only way I am ever going to locate my friend if to go to school." Naruto finish explaining.

"_**You want to go school? YOUR MOTHER IS GOING TO KILL YOU!**_" Mikoto screamed as they pulled through the gates up to this large three story gothic styled manor. Naruto had ignored Mikotos outburst and watched as everything became slow motion and he felt like it was his fault when he saw his mother standing there under an umbrella waiting for him. Her expression obviously was not a happy one. Getting out of the car he stood there looking at the ground rubbing his arm.

"Its not that I'm not happy with living with dad but..." Naruto began feeling the weight of his mothers glare on him.

"You just want to be a normal person for when you meet up with Sasuke again." Kushina sighed ruffling Naruto's hair. "Your father already knows. He's not upset with you...He's actually very proud of you. You're growing up into a fine man my son." Kushina smiled.

"Wait...how does Sasuke know Naruto? The last time Sasuke was near any body of water was when he had to go searching for kiba's...what was it that Kiba lost." Mikoto began to ramble as she climbed out of the limo.

"A green yo-yo ma'am." Naruto answered facing Mikoto.

"_**YES!**_ The yo-yo...Oh my god! You are the little fish boy who gave my son that onyx stone necklace!" Mikoto exclaimed tears forming in her eyes. Naruto backed away and decided to brave his mothers house as he let his mom calm Mikoto down. Even though on the outside it was all dark and mysterious, the inside was the complte opposite being bright, warm and welcoming like the woman his mother was. Walking down a hallway he wound up on a terrace which looked over a large lucious maze which had round fountian in the middle. Beyond the maze he saw two olympic size pools next to each other. And even beyond that was an obstacle course looking structure.

"Kushina likes to keep us in shape. She even has three more inside pools two are in the basment of this place." Naruto turned his head when a man with long spiky like black hair walked up and leaned against the balcony next to him.

"Sounds like my mother. She loves not only keeping people in shape but entertaining them as well. I'm Namikaze Naruo but for a little while I'm going to be Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto explained to the man. He knew he could trust everyone in this household since they all lived with his eccentric, loving and warm mother.

"Ah so you're the son she always rants about. I'm Uchiha Madara the only male vampire of the family. The rest are now humans." The man explained giving Naruto a toothy grin.

"Let me guess you kept begging my mother until she changed you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Precisely young one. Come I'll show you to the pool you'll be sleeping in. Deidara and Kisame just finished filling it with sea water." Madara explained rushing into the house, you could see black smoke rising off of his pale skin.

"Let me guess, like my mother you can go outside but not for long periods of time?" Naruto asked following the man into the house and up a set of steps.

"Correct, now your pool is on the second floor, the room has a balcony. Your mom kept talking about how much you love the moon!" Madara kept talking and Naruto was getting bored itching to get wet because he was becoming over heated. But it wasn't long until he was led into a room with a circular pool which was 15ft in circumference. What shocked him evem more was that from the depth te pool went all the way to the basement.

"So how do you like un?" A blonde haired male asked walking back into the room from the balcony.

"I love it!" Naruto exclaimed running to the edge of the pool and peered in sitting on his hands and knees.

"Good because we had to give up a guest room and some of the basement living room to build it." Another man explained, Naruto only stared at him since he had a blue complextion and shark like teeth. And of course you couldn't miss the gills on the side of his face and the blue hair.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I appreciate with what you guys did! If I was here sooner I would have helped! You must be Deidara and Kisame, thanks a whole bunch!" Naruto gave the two a smile before stripping and jumping into the water.

"I guess the kid has no shame when it comes to nakedness..." Kisame said with narrowed eyes before walking back into the house Naruto swam back up and over to the edge.

"This feels so great!" He laughed happily.

"I bet!" Madara said and walked away.

"Don't mind Madara and Kisame they both have sticks shoved up their asses un!" Deidara said laying on his stomach in front of Naruto.

"Cool...I guess. So what are you? Madara is a vampire, Kisame from the looks of it is a shark man...and me I'm half vampire, half merman." Naruto said resting his arms on the edge of the pool and rested his chin on his arms.

"I'm a neko! But I'm not scared of water like other cats. I'm the onlt neko in this manor. My roommate Sasori-Kun is a Vampire Lord un. You'll meet him when he'd done...meditating un. You'll also meet Pein and Konan, Pein is a Succubus and Konan is an Inccubus un. You already know your mother who's a Vampire Dutchess and Mikoto, who is the only human in the manor. She lives outside of it though un. Then there is Zetsu, he used to be human who worked with this crazy scientist who thought it would be cool to combine him with an exotic rainforest venus fly trap un. Now he has two split personalities which has their own voice and all. It is a bit creepy un! OH! Then there is Suigetsu who is exactly like Kisame but he looks human minus his shark like teeth un!" Deidara explained then the two of them began laughing out loud.

"Wow I can't wait to meet everyone! This is so exciting for me. Tomorrow I'll be going to school." Naruto smiled pushing off the wall and floated on his backing flopping his tail up and down making a popping sound with the water.

"Yow know un, you're lucky that you are two species. Most of the time when two species try to reproduce...their offspring don't survive." Deidara explained sitting up his face going sad.

"Yea I know. My mother was pregnant before with a boy who should have been my older brother. But the night he was born...he didn't make through to the morning. His name would have been Kyuubi." Naruto explained closing his eyes.

"Yea Kushina talked about it once but that was it...Hey you should dry out, Kushina is gonna want to take you out shopping un!" Deidara said before getting up and walking out. Hopping out of the water Naruto looked outside and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Just sitting out in the open letting his tail dry out.

"Hey there honey how're you fitting in?" Kushina asked walking in with a fresh pair of clothes sitting next to her son.

"I'm anxious...but I have this sinking feeling that Sasuke doesn't remember me." Naruto explained laying back on his back starring up at the ceiling which was painted a rich brown to accent the off red colored walls.

"Not on purpose if thats what your aiming at. A few days after the two of you had officially met, Itachi, Sasukes' older brother pulled a nasty prank which unintentionally cause Sasuke to fall down their home stairs. It took them years just to get him to remember them, but he never remembered you. He never leaves home without that necklace though, so it makes Mikoto wander with exactly what does he remember." Kushina explained watching as Naruto's tail lit up a bright orange and soon two legs appeared. Helping Naruto into his new outfit the blond starred at himself in the mirror in sweat-drop. Kushina had dressed him in baggy black pants with metal chains attached to it, it accompanied his long sleeved black muscle shirt.

"Mom...what is with you and muscle shirts?" Naruto asked weirded out at how much of a sex whore he looked like.

"Because you look so much like your father in them when he wears them in his human form!" Kushina smiled happily. Naruto nodded his head slowly and decided it best not to argue and just followed his mother out of the house after the sun went down. They arrived at the 24-Hour mall where it was packed with teenagers left and right trying to get in as much of their last night of summer in. Naruto was more anxious for school to start than have summer last any longer.

"Mom what stores are you going to drag me through?" Naruto whinned not liking how the place was packed.

"First we are going to the School Uniform Store then we'll go shopping for what you want to wear, but remember you need to throw in at least one muscle shirt from every store okay?" Kushina told Naruto and began skipping ahead of him.

"I swear I am never going to understand that woman!" Naruto said and followed praying he didn't have to carry any bags. The uniform store was boring, with only grabbing 14 outfits of the same black shirt and pants. Over all to him he thought shopping in general was boring. He sat at some chairs while he watched his mom go wild on choosing his clothes. She knew more about style than he did naturally.

"Hey Naruto whats up? Remember me?" Naruto looked up to see that the Ino girl from the beach approached him along with some girl who had pink colored hair.

"Yea, your Ino. Hey whats crabin?" Naruto asked standing up and held his hand out to Ino.

"Oh wow you sure are a really ocean boy. Not much my friend Sakura and I are living up our last night of summer." Ino blushed shacking Naruto's hand, the Sakura girl giggled.

"Not only is he an ocean boy but he's a gentleman to! I wish there were more like you in Sapporo High!" Sakura said speaking up.

"Well add me in, because I'll be the official new guppie in your school." Naruto explained giving them a huge grin.

"_**Like oh my gawd really!**_" Ino and Sakura screamed then cheered before hugging Naruto.

"Whoa whoa don't eat me!" Naruto laughed, and the three of them all began to laugh.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura asked the two of them sitting in the seat on each side of Naruto.

"My mom is clothes shopping for me...She took over since I have no sense of style unless its swimming shorts." Naruto explained making sure to hide the fact that he was a merman.

"We know how you feel. But at least she has a sense of style other than the muscle shirts." Ino said leaning back in her chair crossing her arms and legs.

"Its because my dad wears them all the time and the only get to see only a few days each month because of his work. This will be my first time living with my mom, I'm hoping it will be fun." Naruto said.

"Naruto honey who're your new friends?" Kushina asked happily after paying for half the store of clothes.

"This is Ino and Sakura. I met Ino earlier at the beach when I was waiting for Mikoto to pick me up." Naruto explained standing up and motioned to each girl.

"Ah you two are just so adorable in your matching sun dresses! How about this, I'm going to take Naruto's new clothes home. Could you girls show him a good time and make sure he is home by midnight sharp?" Kushina asked happily before grabbing all the bags and vanished.

"Um...did she seriously jsut buy half of the store?" Sakura asked all three of them left in sweat drop and blink profusely.

"Yea...HEY! Let's go to the beach! There's a bombfire and Naruto should join in!" Ino exclaimed, both girls soon began to squeal in delight.

"I would love to as long as I don't get wet okay? I may be an ocean boy but I actually hate the water...at least the ocean." Naruto said trying to come up with a fast excuse.

"Aw its alright lets go!" Sakura said and soon Naruto was dragged to the beach where a large amount of teenagers hung out. Naruto had soon lost Sakura and Ino because of the large crowd but easily found his way to the cave he used to come back and forth between both worlds. Walking inside he was glad no one was there especially when he saw Hinata poke up.

'_Hey Naruto, how're you holding up?_' She asked swimming over to the ledge.

'_Quite well actually I met two girls and I already lost them...I'll have to find them soon so they don't worry. Hey, tell my dad that I miss and will come visit as soon as possible._' Naruto smiled sitting by the edge of the water.

'_No problem, you should get going though. I sense people looking for you._' Hinata said before disappearing back into the water. Nodding his head Naruto stood and walked out where he came face to face with a group of boys, one of them an image of his past.

'Sasuke.' He thought but made sure not to stare at any of them for too long.

"Hey guys its a new face and he's trespassing on our little hide out." A boy with with shaggy brown hair said popping the knuckles to one of his hands. Naruto had to keep himself from rolling his eyes so he just crossed his arms.

"Sooo sorry, I had no idea this place belonged to someone." Naruto said, he couldn't help though that his voice was etched with sarcasm. He could see why Ino and Sakura hated these guys, they were a bunch of assholes.

"Are you sassin me you little fuck?" The boy asked stepping towards Naruto who only glared at him.

"Look if you don't want to end up embarrasing yourself, let me go. I may be new around here and I may not know any of you...but I can hold my own." Naruto said his anger was beginning to get the better of him. He could sense and smell Hinata not that far away in the ocean watching him. He hoped she still had his back even though he was human now.

"Dude you are fucking out numbered 6 to 1! You think you can take all of us out?" He asked and Naruto only gave him a smirk.

"...Yes." He said and the boy threw a punch at him which he dodged. Grabbing the boys wrist he easily snapped it with his vampiric strength and threw the boy to behind him through the cave door way where he didn't come back up.

"I've got plenty more from where that came from." Naruto all of them ran after their friend but one... Sasuke.

"I don't want to fight. Honestly I really don't care what happens to them all. If my brother was here you would have been let go. We don't own this place Kiba is just drunk and acting like a jack ass." Sasuke said walking up till he stood next to Naruto.

"What has me wandering though is...why do you look so familiar to me?" Sasuke asked turning his head to look at Naruto. Naruto just stood there his face just as serious as it was before.

"Must be a coinsidence." Naruto answered before walking on.

'_What the fuck are you doing? Confess to him! Tell him who you are!_' Hinata shouted at him.

'_Whats the point? He won't remember me no matter what I do...I'm just going home. And HInata for the record...I think I love him now that I see him.'_ Naruto explained going up a set of stairs and began walking down the side walk feeling Sasukes' eyes on him the entire time but not once did he look back until he reached the bench he met Ino at. His senses were correct, the raven haired boy was still watching him. Even then to he wandered how much Sasuke knew, but not bothering with the thought he kept going even when he heard Ino and Sakura calling after him.

"Hey where are you going?" Ino asked when the caught up to him.

"Its almost midnight, mom needs me back." Naruto explained pointing at the clock tower, both girls whinned but said their goodbyes and Naruto was soon his way reaching the gates to his mothers house right as it struck midnight. Lightening flashed across the sky and thunder boomed, Naruto stood there his back leaned against the gate just standing there. Tears fell from his eyes when they never did before. I felt the drops of rain before they even began to fall in an never ending down pour. He felt the skin on his legs begin to ripple before he fell in the ground his pants ripped to shreds and an orangish red tail in place of his legs. No sobs escaped his mouth, but his heat was screaming out. Not only was Sasuke his friend but the young Uchiha was also his precious person.

"_**Naruto Un!**_" He heard Deidara yell out to him multiple footsteps running over to him. He felt the gate open and someone lift half him up into a hug.

"What happened? It never rains here unless a mermaid or merman is crying!" A red headed male asked standing in front of him and Deidara who was hugged onto him.

"Sasuke...he couldn't have forgotten! He just couldn't have!" Naruto heard himself cry out before latching onto Deidara. At first he only wanted Deidara to touch him but in the end Kisame carried him to his room and let him sink into his pool, his tank... his sanctuary. He had dreams of Sasuke haunting him and his every thought. He heard his mother calling out to him but he couldn't lift himself up from the bottom of his tank to go to her.

"Oh dear I am so worried, I had no idea that the two of them would meet so early! Whats wrong with our little Naruto?" Mikoto wandered allowed pointing a bright flood light into the tank but even still you couldn't see to the bottom.

"I'm not sure but if it doesn't stop raining or if he doesn't stop crying I'm going to loose my son and there are going to be a lot of floods here soon." Kushina said taking her long trench coat off and dove into the water. Everyone stood about the room waiting. Winds blew violently outside and everyone had a feeling Naruto finally reached his anger stage. Pulling his shirt off as well Kisame dove into the water with a glow stick. Kushina motioned him to be cautious, he saw Naruto was just laying there lifeless.

'_Naruto, listen, we know why you're upset. But its okay, we will help you get him to remember. Its not the end of the world. You have four years to try._' Kisame said, Naruto lifted his up a bit feeling completly drained before thinking on what he was told. Knowing the shark man was right he bolted right into his mothers arms and cried into her chest. Kushina smiled running her fingers through her sons hair before having Kisame help her and Naruto to the surface where they pulled her dramatic son out. Naruto had finally fallen asleep and the full moon broke through the clouds.

"Thank kami he's not broken." Kushina sighed.

'_He's just like you. The smallest thing can make him cry._' Kushina whipped her head around and smiled at Minato who smiled back.

"You're right. Help me carry him to our room. I need to be near him if he wakes up crying." Kushina said and Minato nodded his head luckily Naruto's tail had dried out quickly so carrying him wasn't that hard.

"Was that...?" Sasori asked.

"Yea un...That was Minato Namikaze. The cursed merman. He can only see Kushina every full moon." Madara explained. Soon the house was fast asleep but one boy who just couldn't get the thought of Sasuke from his mind.

'You have to remember...or I will die in sadness.' He thought his mind finally falling into darkness.

TBC

* * *

><p>There you have it chapter two hope you enjoyed it ^_^<p>

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys whats up hope you all are enjoying the story. Remember the more reviews the faster I'll post lol xD ^_^ at least i'll try.

"Talking/Conversation"

'Thoughts'

'_Telepathy_'

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Secrets Suck Ass!<p>

Naruto starred at himself in the mirror wearing the all black school uniform. There was nothing he could really do with his spiky blond hair. Deidara was putting his hair up in a way where it hid his ears. And Suigetsu was digging around his room trying to locate his fake human teeth. He was nervous, and that was just barely tipping the iceberg. He had already heard all of the stories about some of the teachers. Kakashi the Health Ed teacher who had managed to turn it into Sex Ed. Then there was Fugaku, Sasuke father who was the crazy science teacher/ paranormal investigator. Jiraiya the crazy algebra teacher who loved to flirt with all the big breasted females; and he was in his 50's. After that he had tuned out Deidara and Suigetsu the rest of the morning. His back pack had at least five water bottles so he didn't get dehydrated, it would be bad if he got dehdrated, very bad. He didn't feel like turning into back into a merman and have to live in the water for a few days before he could revert back to a human.

"_**Good morning children how are we all today?**_" Mikoto asked as she climbed out of the limo, Deidara and Suigetsu groaned climbing down the stairs into the limo.

"Good morning Mikoto-San." Naruto greeted nodding his head to her but froze when he saw Sasuke climb out of the limo. He looked like he was going to say something to his mom but he to was rendered silent. Deidara, Suigetsu and another raven haird boy stuck their heads out of the limo door and smirked.

"You're the kid who kicked Kibas' ass last night." Sasuke said pointing at Naruto who only blushed.

"Uh, yea he had it coming with him acting all drunk and mighty." Naruto said looking to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yea you're right...Hey mom Itachi is being an ass again he dumped Jello onto Deidaras' head again." Sasuke explained letting Naruto by into the Limo.

"Well then Itachi is looking at 5 hours working in the garage trying to clean it out! And he gets no food or water until it is done and the 5 hours go buy!" Mikoto scolded climbing into the limo after Sasuke who had seated himself next to Naruto. Naruto was blushing madly starring into his lap, his hand gripping his pant legs tightly.

'Damn Naruto you have Crushing on Sasuke written all over your face dude!' Suigetsu thought helping a depressed Deidara with getting Jello out of his hair without revealing the blonds cat ears. It was bad enough that Deidara had a tail and the only way to hide was to keep a hoodie tied around his waist.

"Don't worry Deidara I will make sure Itachi is thoroughly punished!" Mikoto statted pumping a fist in the hair.

"It's not like I hurt him or anything, maybe he should be more careful from now on." Itachi said dryly and Naruto felt his anger beginning to borl up. The wind outside picked up in speed.

'Uh oh un, maybe Itachi should shut his face! Naruto has a hard time controling his temper by the looks of it.' Deidara though as he and Suigetsu finally go the last of the jello out of his hair.

"And what did Deidara do that he wasn't careful about?" Sasuke retorted crossing his arms.

"He sat next to me." Itachi stated everyone but Deidara and Naruto just gawked at the raven.

"You know what...Thats a real lame excuse to be lame you know that... actually its quite pathetic." Naruto began sitting back resting his hands on his lap trying to keep his face void of any emtotion.

"Who cares if he sat next to you, we are going to school. Just because you think you're all high and mighty doesn't give you a right to be an asshole." Naruto finished, Itachi's hands were clenched into fists by his sides glarring down Naruto who didn't give in to the pressure. Mikoto pretended that nothing was going on.

"Kiba was right you really do have a mouth on you. But you don't look much, hard to believe you kicked his ass." Itachi said letting himself calm down.

"No you friend Kiba is just a pussy." Naruto said, Mikoto had to keep herself from busting out into laughter, she didn't like any of Itachi's friends.

"You're really looking for a pounding right now aren't you?" Itachi hissed beginning to rise from his seat.

"No I'm just stating my own opinion. And I doubt your mom would let you get away with it seeing as she's still in the car. So before you end up embarrasing yourself why don't you shut that mouth of yours and sit back down." Naruto glared back finally, Itachi for now had decided to back down and sat back in his seat. Mikoto let out the breath she was holding before calling Kushina; Deidara and Suigetsu slowly went back to conversing with one another.

"Dude you're really asking for it. You may be protected with in the confines of the car but once my mom is gone...Itachi will kick your ass." Sasuke said, he had pulled a comic book out and was reading it.

"I realize that but, I had to stand up for Deidara...he's my friend." Naruto explained.

"I was just explaining it to you not that it wasn't cool or anything, because it was. I have never seen anyone go against Itachi and not back down from his ice prince glare." Sasuke continued giving Naruto a side glance.

"Someone has to, if you don't then you're just asking to be walked all over. I don't like seeing that and I feel like its my mission to save that person." Naruto explained leaning his had back against the limo seat closing his eyes.

"Good luck...you can't save everyone." Sasuke retorted as the limo came to a stop and he was the first one out. Naruto made sure he was last one out so Itachi wouldn't hit him from behind, but he doubted he would seeing as the older Uchiha was already caught up to Sasuke.

"So what crawled up his ass and died?" Naruto asked once he reached Deidara and Suigetsu.

"We're still wandering that ourselves...Deidara thinks it was a rat, I think it was a toad." Suigetsu exclaimed pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Maybe it was a crab and probably right before it died it had pinched onto his prostate." Naruto muttered and began his way up to the school. Both Deidara and Suigetsu busted out laughing and followed their blond friend.

"_**Naruto, over here!**_" Ino waved from the open gym doors running over to him and grabbing onto his wrist.

"Hey whats wrong you look upset?" Ino asked tilting her head to the side.

"I had a head on collision with Sasukes brother Itachi." Naruto explained letting Ino drag him, Deidara had caught up to them and Suigetsu had ran off to another group.

"Damn, that fucking sucks. What did you do that got him riled up?" Sakura asked coming up from behind the three.

"He stuck up for me after the damned Uchiha dumped jello into my hair un." Deidara answered spraying water into his hair.

"Well that is Itachi for you, Ice Prince of the Assholes." Sakura said her eyes becoming sad.

"Let me guess you know personally." Naruto asked standing next to Sakura who had gone quiet.

"You could say that...I dated him for a while. I later found out he was using me and decided to let me know it in the most humiliating way." Sakura explained, Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Just think of this he's a pathetic asshole who's never going to have a happy life." Naruto explained getting a smile from Sakura.

"You know what? Your right! Come on guys lets go get our schedules!" Sakura cheered running off.

"Thanks Naruto see ya later!" Ino yelled running to her line. Naruto was a bit nervous seeing as he was about to be standing in the U line and he didn't see Itachi anywhere, so he hoped he had already gotten his schedule. He was halfway through the line he was suddenly shoved to the ground. And before he knew he was blocking punches.

"You think its funny don't you piece of shit!" He heard the loud of Kiba's voice laugh while Itachi was trying to beat his ass.

"_**Stop it, leave him alone Itachi!**_" He heard Sakura screaming from somewhere, even though it was probably a few seconds to a minute long it felt like forever until Itachi was shoved off of him.

"Stop it Itachi! You fucking knew you deserved what he said to you in the car un!" Deidara shouted as he kept shoving Itachi, Suigestu and Sakura helped Naruto up. He was lucky to only have bruised forearms.

"Back off blondy or you'll end up with a broken nose to." Itachi shouted back at Deidara getting into the blonds face.

"Oh shut the fuck up you fake! You try and beat us outcasts down because you think you are so bad! But your just one big pussy!" Suigetsu yelled letting Ino take over for him.

"Oh really so you want to help your little blond friend take on all of us now right freak?" Itachi asked shoving Suigetsu back.

"_**STOP IT!**_" Sakura screamed getting in the middle of Deidara and Itachi. "_**Go over there Deidara!**_" She screamed at the blond.

"But..." Deidara began to protest.

"_**NOW! YOU I want to talk to you!**_" She yelled the last part at Itachi and began to walk away, when Itachi didn't budge she turned back around.

"_**That wasn't a fucking request Uchiha!**_" Sakura yelled and eventually Itachi followed the pinkette as Ino ran off to go get some teachers. Sakura and Itachi stood out in the hallway starring at each other.

"I want you to leave Naruto alone okay? He's new and so he doesn't know that you guys run this place." Sakura began to explain looking at her feet not able to meet the Uchihas eyes. Itachi smirked before walking forward and pinned Sakura against the wal.

"Under one circumstance." Itachi said leaning his mouth by her ear smirking. Sakuras breathing became harsh as she thought about what she knew he was about to ask. He had been asking her for a while now, to try again with him.

"Fine...I'll go back out with you." She said fighting back tears.

"Good girl, I knew you'd eventually see it my way...See you at lunch my little pet." Itachi whispered kissing Sakuras cheek and walked away. Sakura stood there finally letting the tears fall from her eyes sliding to the floor.

"You didn't have to do that for me Sakura." Naruto said kneeling in front of her.

"Naruto, I'm fine its ok. You stood up for Deidara and you were about to take a will beating for his sake as well! All I have ever done is stand by and watch. There's something about you Naruto and I think you can change things." Sakura said standing up and walked off wipping tears from her eyes. Itachi was waiting at the end of the hall for her, the Uchiha just smirked at the blond. The entire day for Naruto was actually boring even though he had Sasuke in every single one of his classes, even gym. When he go there he eyed the swimming gear they had, not because of how small they were but, what the coach expected them to do.

"Um coach...can I talk to you?" Naruto asked as all the others were leaving the locker room, him being the only one not changed.

"Sure Naruto whats up?" The man asked, the blond looked around and double checked that there was no one there to hear him.

"...I can't swim." Naruto whispered looking down at his feet.

"I'll need to comfirm it with your mother first...Just have a seat there." The coach said and Naruto took a seat while the coach called his mother.

"Good afternoon Uzumaki-San, this is Coach Ibiki. I was just calling to comfirm that Naruto can't swim." Ibiki began and you could here chattering on the other line from his mother. "Oh I see okay thank you. Sorry for bothering you at work. Yes good bye." He said and hung the phone up.

"Alright Naruto you're excused from the swimming but you better be working on homework once school gets further in the year. We do a lot of swimming at this school." Ibiki explained motion Naruto to head to the gym. Doing what he was told Naruto bolted for the bleachers and sat at the top since that was the area with the less water. He ignored all the whispers he could clearly hear.

"Alright kids thats enough get in lines of 10. I don't care if its mixed with girls..._**Lets go!**_" Ibiki barked out orders. He watched curiously as everyone was swimming laps. He mainly watched Sasuke though wishing he could be in the same pool as him. He noticed Sakura and Itachi at the back of one of the lines, Itachi was hugging onto Sakura whispering stuff in her ear. He could tell she wasn't at all comfortable with him. But in a weird way he could tell she was just happy to be with someone.

"Okay kids, free swim for the rest of class if you need me I'll be in my office!" Ibiki yelled when it was about 20 minutes left of class. Suigetsu ran up the bleachers and sat on the bleacher seat in front of him.

"It must suck that you can't swim with us! I'd hate to see you go fishy!" Suigetsu teased the both of them began laughing.

"This does suck though our groups are combined again! I really hate Itachi and all of them, minus Sasuke. He used to be one of us until Itachi became a supposedly over protective asshole." Suigetsu explained laying back on the bleacher.

"Why, what happened?" Naruto asked making sure Suigetsu didn't get him wet.

"He nearly drowned in the ocean when we all entered high school last year." Suigetsu explain sadly. "He was out with all of us and I remember Ino telling fisherman tails. The one that made Sasuke go weird was a tail about mermaids. I remember Sasuke going all blank and while we were all being crazy I guess...He just walked right into the ocean... Itachi was there to, back when he was cool. He saw and chased after Sasuke. When he was trying to save Sasuke, Sasuke was just screaming saying he needed to meet with his friend so his friend wouldn't think he had abandoned him." Suigetsu finished explaining standing up.

"I guess he doesn't remember even after that huh?" Naruto asked resting his elbows onto his knees.

"Nope he woke up in the hospital with no memory of walking out into the ocean. Naruto, you're that friend! He's not crazy and you need to proze that to him!" Suigetsu pleaded and then stood there quietly waiting. Naruto glanced towards the floor, Sasuke was standing by Itachi and Sakura starring up at him. He noticed Itachi would occansionally glance up at him as well.

"I can't, all I can do is stand by and protect him. If I get involved then Sasuke could die. Remember I'm a blood thirsty vampire to." Naruto said standing from his seat and walked down the steps as the bell rang. He could feel Suigetsu glarring at his back and he could care less.

"Hey Naruto, why weren't you swimming?" Sakura and Ino called running after him after the changed into normal clothes.

"Can't swim...hey I'm avoiding Suigetsu cause he's pissed at me, wanna walk me home?" Naruto asked turning to face them.

"SURE!" Ino asked and then they looked to Sakura who looked hesitant.

"...Yea...why not!" Sakura smiled and the three left heading down the side walk. Ino was blabbering, well bashing, the fact that even though Sakura was trying to help Naruto out the pinkette should have stayed strong and NOT go back out with Itachi. Sakura nearly rolled her eyes and made sure she got her own voice into the argument, well bashing of Itachi. Naruto was the quiet one starring up at the sky as dark clouds began to roll in. He prayed they would manage to get to his house before any rain drops fell.

"Hey Naruto, I know this rude of me but...could we come inside?" Ino begged hugging onto Naruto's arm.

"I don't see why not. You'll just have to stay out of peoples rooms, mom has a thing about that." Naruto explained as they turned up the long pathway that led up to the house. He had seen the limo already pull out so he guessed Sasuke and Itachi were now going home. And he guessed right because Sakura was already getting text messages from Itachi.

"Damn! I guess he saw me!" Sakura whinned, turning her phone off. The three of them were waiting for the gate to open when the first drop of rain landed on the top of Narutos head.

"Shit...we need to get inside like now!" Naruto instinctively panicked, Ino and Sakura looked to each other in confusion then back at Naruto right as the small sprinkle became a down pour.

"Naruto...its just...rain?" Sakura said, but fell silent when Naruto's legs glowed a redish orange and he collapsed to the ground.

"_**Naruto?**_" They both shouted going to reach for him.

"_**DON'T LOOK AT ME!**_" He shourted as his pants wripped and a redish orange fin appeared. Both girls stood there in shock not knowing what to do. They were all silent as Naruto hugged himself hoping that this was not happening. It was only his second day in Sapporo and already was his secret out.

"Ino help me...We need to get him inside...If we don't more people will see him!" Sakura said in panic running to behind Naruto and grabbed him from under the arms. Ino nodded her head and grabbed Naruto from the middle of the fin. As they reached the steps to the front door, Kushina and Mikoto ran out to help the two girls. Naruto stayed very quiet as the laid him on the couch. Mikoto got a fire started before running off to get Naruto another pair of clothes and some towels for him and the rest of them.

"Oh wow...well this is seriously akward." Kushina said scratching the back of her head.

"Kushina, we're out of tuna!" Deidara whinned coming into the living room but froze when he saw Ino and Sakura he froze. His hair was already down and revealing his ears, plus his cat tail was out as well. "Oh...Fuck un." He said and just stood there.

"Okay...this is geting weirder and weirder if you ask me." Ino said, Kushina erupted into laughter before motioning the girls to sit on the other couch in there.

"Okay girls I guess it is time for some explanations...This house is a sanctuary for super natural beings. I am a vampire, who married Naruto's father who is a merman, he is only allowed out of the sea as a human every full moon. Thus Naruto is half merman half vampire. Deidara here is a neko, Suigetsu would be considered a shark boy, but he has false human teeth to hide his shark teeth. There other creatures here as well." Kushina explained slowly.

"Neato." Ino said giving Kushina a thumbs up.

"So thats why Naruto can't swim in class!" Sakura said holding her finger up.

"Yea...You know we have to kill you girls now right un?" Deidara joked dryly but everyone turned and glarred at him. "I'm just kidding un!" He said and walked out, as Mikoto walked in.

"So, are you the fish boy Sasuke was always talking about in his dreams?" Sakura asked, Naruto looked away.

"I thought so...Naruto...You have to tell Sasuke." Ino said standing from her seat.

"Why? Its not like he will ever remember me? Yea he dreams about me, but...but He won't ever remember WHO i am! How can you all just tell me to just come forward to him when he will just reject me and probably think I am crazy!" Naruto ranted covering his face with his hands.

"Because Naruto, you like him don't you?" Sakura asked jumping to her feet next.

"He doesn't just like him...he loves him." Suigestu stated walking into the living room now, no one noticed Naruto had changed back and dressed into black gym shorts and a white mucsle shirt.

"Yea, but what don't you guys get when I say that he will think I am crazy?" Naruto nearly screeched.

"_**Thats why you show him who you are!**_" Ino yelled at Naruto.

"_**Are you fucking nuts? What if he doesn't remember and then spreads my secret?**_" Naruto panicked his face going red.

"Thats why you try first! Come on Naruto get closer to him and work up to it! Stop being such a pussy! You can stand up to Itachi un but you can fucking say a dam word you Sasuke." Deidara snapped walking back into the living room with a can of tuna. Naruto sighed knowing that they were all right.

"Fine...lets give it a shot. You guys are all helping me!" Naruto said pointing to everyone.

"Alright un! Wait...what?" Deidara cheered then his excitement fell.

TBC

* * *

><p>There you go chapter three ^_^. Now for a poll so I can get people to start giving me reveiws.<p>

How Does Sasuke find out about Narutos secret?

A) Itachi and his friends 'accidentally' dump a bottle of water on Naruto durring lunch?

B) Naruto and Sasuke are walking to the Uchiha's House when it starts pouring rain on them?

C) Naruto decides to take a walk on the beach when Itachi and his friends decide to suddenly grab him and throw him into the water?

D) Naruto and Sasuke are arguing by the gym pool after school hours when the argument gets heated and Sasuke pushes Naruto into the pool?

Choose wisely all will be revealed in later chapters.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
